Hrabina Cosel/Tom drugi/XV
}} Hrabina Cosel 02 15 W czasie wojny siedmioletniej w roku 1762 i zajęcia Drezna przez Austriaków książę de Ligne, który naówczas był pułkownikiem dragonów, jeździł umyślnie do Stolpen, aby hrabinę zobaczyć. Oświadczyła mu przy pierwszym widzeniu się, iż przedsięwzięła wszystkie religie poznać i poznawszy je, wybrała żydowską. Wprzódy była ona protestantką jak hrabina Königsmarck i Maréchal de Saxe. Oświadczyła też księciu, że jeszcze za życia Augusta II mogła była wolność otrzymać, ale wolała w Stolpen zostać, bo jej nikt już na świecie nie znał, a nigdy się spodziewać nie mogła, ażeby żyła tak długo. Przy rozstaniu miłemu gościowi darowała hrabina Biblię, która jak wszystkie inne jej książki, cała była okryta przypiskami grubym czerwonym ołówkiem, co ją wcale nie przyozdabiało. „Szukała tego skarbu – pisze książę de Ligne – tak uroczyście, z taką troskliwością, żem sądził, iż chyba mnie najdroższymi diamentami obdarzy.” Książę de Ligne widział ją ośmdziesiąt dwa lat mającą. Wkrótce otrzymał od niej list, ledwie dający się wyczytać a trudniej jeszcze zrozumieć, i powiada o nim, że go wysylabizować nie potrafił, tak był pełen mistycznych i magicznych formuł. Z innych źródeł wiadomo, że sławnemu swego czasu orientaliście, superintendentowi Bodenschatz, kazała dla siebie tłumaczyć Pirke aboth, książkę rabiniczną. Posłała mu na to dwadzieścia talarów, a list podpisała jako Borromeus Lobgesang. W kilka dni to zrobiwszy, Bodenschatz otrzymał sześć dukatów i najpiękniejsze podziękowanie. Później żądano od niego tłumaczenia innych traktatów, płacąc mu za arkusz po luidorze. Bodenschatz, zaciekawiony, chciał wiedzieć, dla kogo to robi. Powiedziano mu, że listy jego, adresowane do Drezna, posłaniec ze Schmiedefeld zabiera i odpowiedzi przynosi, a o więcej się dowiadywać nie życzono. W końcu ów nieznany korespondent zaprosił pana Bodenschatza do Drezna, ofiarując mu podróż zapłacić. Jakoż znalazł go w istocie w Dreźnie. Cosel wystąpiła na przyjęcie go w zupełnym stroju arcykapłana starego przymierza. Kobiecą twarz poznał zaraz Bondenschatz. Widywali się później częściej, hrabina przyjmowała go bardzo uprzejmie, dopytywała o różne objaśnienia Talmudu, o księgi hebrajskie i rabiniczne pisma. Hrabina Cosel Bodenschatza miała się starać przez ojca swej synowej, hrabiego Holzendorfa, ówczesnego prezydenta rady konsystorza, zrobić miejskim proboszczem w Stolpen. Nie przyszło to dlatego tylko do skutku, że go własny książę Bayreuth zażądał. Bodenschatz zraził się też tym, że hrabina wyrażała się bez pohamowania o wierze chrześcijańskiej. Oprócz tego żona pastora, mimo sześćdziesięciu lat pani Cosel, która jeszcze była bardzo piękna, uczuła zazdrość i nie puściła go. Na ostatek, w roku ośmdziesiątym piątym życia, dnia 2 kwietnia 1765 roku zmarła na zamku w Stolpen. A współcześni zostawili świadectwo, iż zwłoki jej zachowały jeszcze ślady tej nadzwyczajnej piękności, którą tak długo słynęła. Śmierć była cichą, pogrzeb także. Dnia 5 kwietnia ciało złożone zostało w kościele zamkowym, bez kamienia, bez oznaki żadnej, w miejscu, o którym nikt nie wzmiankuje. Troje dzieci zostawiła po sobie, przyznanych przez króla: hrabiego Fryderyka Augusta Cosel, urodzonego w roku 1712, generała jazdy, szefa gwardii i pana na Zaborze nad Odrą w Szląsku (pod Zieloną Górą). Jego to pałac nosił imię Cosel. Cosel żonaty był z panną Holzendorf i zmarł w roku 1770, zostawując jednego syna, który zszedł bezpotomnie. Córka jedna, starsza, Augusta Konstancja, wydana za hrabiego Friesena, wniosła mu w posagu Königsbrück, a umarła w 1724 roku. Młodsza, Fryderyka, urodzona w 1709, poszła za podskarbiego Fryderyka Krystiana Moszyńskiego. Mąż jej zmarł w roku 1737, ona przeżyła go o lat prawie pięćdziesiąt i za panowania Brühla ona panowała nad Saksonią. Beczkę złota kosztował ją pałacyk, zwany Moszyńskich, który został niedawno zrzucony. Takie były losy tej kobiety, którą najsurowiej sądząc na tle czasu, w jakim żyła, wśród ludzi, z jakimi obcowała, niepodobna jej odmówić pięknego, szlachetnego, wzniosłego charakteru. Wśród powszechnego zepsucia, narażona na tysiące umyślnych pokus, wyzywana, aby się swej dostojności wyrzekła, Cosel wolała niewolę, męczarnie niż wyrzeczenie się tego, co zdawało jej się honor zabezpieczać. W czasie najzłośliwszych plotek nikt nie śmiał i nie mógł nic przeciwko niej powiedzieć. Miłość jej dla Augusta, który nigdy żadnej kobiety nie kochał, przetrwała lata i w chwili jego zgonu jeszcze z nową gwałtownością wróciła. W samych tych kabalistycznych obłędach biednej kobiety czuć umysł czynny, nie mogący wyżyć bez zajęcia i sięgający najwznioślejszych zagadnień, które by niezrozumiałe jej życie wytłumaczyć mogły. Nie sądzimy, abyśmy w końcu potrzebowali zapewniać czytelników naszych, iż cała ta historia hrabiny Cosel, we wszystkich zarysach, wypadkach, charakterach jest jak najściślej prawdziwą. Taką ją nam podały mnogie pamiętniki epoki: Haxthausen, Pöllnitz, Loen inni. Wyobraźnia nie potrzebowała dodawać prawie nic do tak bogatego materiału, ale go tylko wypełnić. Jest to jedna strona epoki i panowania, które się i nam czuć dało, widziana z Saksonii i z profilu. Król August nie ma w niej pięknej roli, ale ta, jaką mu nadają dzieje, jest ściśle prawdziwą. Wielu szczegółów pełnych charakteru, które by dzieje ścierpiały, powieść znieść nie mogła. Dwa te panowania saskie, jak już za Stanisława Augusta zdrowsze umysły uznawały, oddziałały na kraj nasz w najzgubniejszy sposób. Dwór saski popsuł obyczaje polskie; widzimy tu rodziny niegdyś najzacniejsze, ubiegające się o piętno sromotne łask królewskich: Bielińskich, Denhoffów, Pociejów, Lubomirskich. Zbytek i potrzeba rozrywek płochych, niepomierne bankietowanie z Augustem przychodzą do Polski, ale z saską dynastią nie giną. Wielcy mężowie lat dawnych ustępują słynnym intrygantom, miłość kraju zmienia się w prywatę wyzyskującą wszystko; frymark szczepi się wszędzie, marnotrawstwo kraj niszczy. Blask dworu i elegancja jego na umysły słabe i zawsze do naśladowania skłonne fascynacyjny wpływ wywierają. Regis ad exemplum żyją wszyscy; nie widziane dawniej w rodzinach polskich zgorszenia przechodzą nie spostrzeżone, społeczność chwieje się w posadach. Smutny to widok, tym bardziej że tak na pozór wesołą i świetną ma fizjonomią. Nie mniejszymi ofiarami okupiła Saksonia świetności te dwóch panowań: jednego – rozrzutność samowolną, drugiego – nieudolność i opieszałość zdumiewającą. Naśladowca Ludwika XIV zadał cios śmiertelny własnemu krajowi. Sasi przypisują zwykle staraniom o koronę polską, wojnom, dla utrzymania się przy niej toczonym, finansową swą ruinę i osłabienie. Przekonać się można jednak łatwo z pobieżnych nawet rachunków, że nigdy korona, wojny, sejmy, polityczne targi nie kosztowały Augusta II tyle, co jego zabawy, fajerwerki, obozy, balet, opera, brylanty i pałace ulubienic. Marnotrawstwo było olbrzymie, nieprawdopodobne i wprzódy jeszcze, nim Brühl począł wysysać Saksonią, Hoymy, Beichlingi, Fürstenbergi wyciągnęli z niej dawną jej zamożność. Ani Sasi nam, ani my im nic do zazdroszczenia nie mamy: oba kraje padły ofiarą fantazji Augusta Mocnego. Saksonia tylko rychlej obyczajowo dźwignąć się i pod wpływem otaczających ją Niemiec odrodzić mogła – nam na to dłuższego dla wielu a wielu przyczyn potrzeba było czasu. Zamek w Stolpen pusty dziś, zamknięty, śliczna ruina milcząca, stoi, wspinając się wieżami swymi do góry. Zachował jeszcze dosyć cało i wieżę Świętego Jana, pokoje hrabiny Cosel, jej ogródek – wszystko to pokazuje grzeczny odźwierny, sprzedając małą książeczkę, służącą za przewodnika. Cicho tu i głucho. Oryginalną fizjonomię nadają zamkowi ogromne wieże słupów czarnego bazaltu, wyrastające z ziemi wszędzie. Do nich to strzelał August II, niepomny, że tam wśród nich zamknięta siedziała kobieta, której zatruł życie. Na cmentarzu i w kościele u stóp góry próżno pytać o grób Cosel: nikt o nim nie wie.